Humans: From the Pokémon's Point Of View
by Ashla
Summary: What do pokémon really think of humans? Part one: Comedy with Spear the Spearow! Plz R&R!


Disclaimer: Pokémon ain't mine, but this story is ^_^ 

A/N: Here's the first episode of Pokémon from the Spearow's point of view. It's pretty original I think and I hope yaz like it. So please R&R and tell me what yaz all thought of it! On with the story then. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Humans: From the Pokémon's Point Of View  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hey there. My name is Spear and I'm a Spearow. Don't mock my name! Blame my mother! Anyways, I'm here to tell you about the day some punk kid attacked me for no damn reason what so ever! 

Okay, so here's the setting. 

It was a beautiful summers day. Cloudless sky, warm sun, cooling breeze, everything that makes a good day. Got that pictured? Good because here I come. 

I was just flying around enjoying the weather when my stomach grumbled. "Lunch time," I squawked to myself and glided down to land in a quiet grassy meadow. 

So there I was just happily pecking at the ground for some juicy morsel when I heard some Pidgey purring and flying off in a hurry. Naturally, I raised my head to see what the problem was, just in case I should fly away too. 

Then it happened. 

BAM! 

Out of nowhere a rock came flying over and smacked onto my head! Man that hurt! I felt a bump rising and my head was throbbing. I was furious! 

"I got it!" I heard someone cry. 

I growled (Yeah I can growl, so what?) and glanced over my shoulder. I was expecting to see some Geodude baby practicing their Rock Throw attack, but no. There, staring at me with a proud smirk on his dirty face, was some human kid. 

The nerve of him! Who was he to go around attacking innocent Spearow with rocks! Ohh I was going to show him a thing or two. He was going to regret messing with THIS Spearow. 

I turned around to face him and saw him looking down at a small box in his hand. What was that? Intrigued, I listened to what that 'box' was saying. 

"Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other pokemon and humans." 

Ha! You got that right. When the kid heard that you should have seen his face. But it got better when I took off and charged at him. Ohh I would give a day's worth of food to see that expression again. Fear. Yes, fear me boy! Your time has come! 

He ran off and dived to his bag that was lying at the bottom of a tree. I turned around and dove again. He's using his bag to shield him? Ohh please. Like that was going to help. Anyway, after swooping at him a few times I caught a glimpse of something up on a branch of the tree. I flew upwards and saw it. A Pikachu. 

Ohh that kid. He was a trainer! Of all the humans, the ones that train pokemon have to be the worst. They think that they're making their pokemon stronger by having them fight each other. I'll show him. 

I turned on the Pikachu. It was just standing there, looking at me as if it didn't know what was going on. I bet it was in on the whole stone throwing act. Well it wasn't going to fool me. 

CHARGE! 

I swooped at the Pikachu again and again. The boy below yelled up at me. I think he said something along the lines of; "Hey leave it alone Spearow. It didn't throw the rock!" 

I didn't care. It was in on it. That box thing he was holding started talking again. 

"Wild pokemon tend to be jealous of human trained pokemon." 

ME?! JEALOUS?! What a joke! The pokemon that travel with trainers are weaklings, having to depend on their 'trainers' to survive. Trained pokemon make me sick so why would I be jealous? 

Score! The Pikachu had fallen and was now just hanging onto the branch. You're mine! I charged for it, ready for the finishing blow. The human cried desperately to his pokemon and what happened next was quite humiliating, for me. 

The Pikachu's cheeks sparked and it fired an electric attack at me. I was on a dive so I could only fly straight into it. Ohh the pain of it! I fell to the ground with a hard thud. 

Once again the human cried out happily. What was it with him? Does he enjoy seeing pain? 

_'I'll show him pain,'_ I thought and stood up. I glared over at him then turned to the side and I called out to my friends that were nearby. I grinned over at the human and his pokemon as a whole flock of Spearow flew out from a tree and towards them. It pays to be popular sometimes. 

"Sh-sh-should we run?" the boy stuttered and looked down to his pokemon. 

I almost feel sorry for that Pikachu. What do you think you're supposed to do when there's a whole flock of angry Spearow flying at you? I mean, how dumb can you get? He had to ask his pokemon what to do. 

Anyway, the Pikachu nodded and they both started to run. I managed to shake off the pain and take off with the others after them. They weren't going to get away that easily. 

And so the chase began. 

I never thought a human could run that fast. It was actually quite amusing for me. He may be fast, but not fast enough. I saw his Pikachu run ahead of him and I called to the others to get it, the boy was mine. I chuckled and swooped down at the boy, slamming into the back of his head. He cried out and all I did was laugh. Ohh that felt good. Let's see how you like being hit in the back of the head buster! 

A group of my pals had caught up with the Pikachu and were now pecking its fallen form. Ohh yes, go my friends! Go for the eyes! Drat, the human managed to save it and they're running again. 

We take a moment to regroup and we continue our chase. I know this part of the forest well. He was heading straight for a waterfall. He was trapped. I told the others this and we all just slowly glided towards him. The trees ended abruptly at a waterfall. 

DIE HUMAN! Hey wait, where'd he go? 

There we were flying around the falls and there was no human. He wouldn't have jumped would he? Being so stupid he probably did. So with that in mind, we followed the river downstream. 

A short time passed and the others were getting bored. One or two broke away from the group and started to fly off. Fine, miss out on all the fun. The rest of us continued to follow the river. 

Wait a second, what's that ahead of us? It's him! Come on guys, the chase is back on! 

We charged forward again, gaining speed. The boy's face paled and he started to run off. What's this? He's on a human contraption with wheels now. Ohh goodie, meals on wheels. 

The sky dulled and clouds rolled in. Thunder rolled through the sky. Just great. Not only has this punk gone and given me a migraine, but also now the weather sucked. Ohh well, I shrugged it off as we followed him. 

He was going over open ground now, easier for us. I flew down with a friend and we pecked his head. HA! Once again he cringes in pain. He won't be attacking another Spearow anytime soon. 

WHEEE!!! He went soaring off a ledge and crashed. Do it again! Who has replay? 

We all fly overhead and watch him crawl helplessly over to his wounded Pikachu. They seem to be having a slightly emotional moment. GAG! Ohh look, he's going to say his final words. 

"Spearows, do you know who I am?" 

No, and I don't care either. You hit me with a rock! 

"I'm Ash from the town of Pallet." 

Big mistake there kid. I know where you live! MUHAHAHA! 

"I'm destined to be the World's Great Pokemon Master and I can't be defeated by the likes of you." 

Ohh come on? Big words from a guy that's going to die don't you think? The fact is, we will defeat you! 

"I'm going to capture and defeat you all. You hear me?" 

In your dreams pal. 

He says something to Pikachu and then turns back to us. What's he going to say now? Yawn! 

"Come and get me!" 

That's the first intelligent thing that kid had said since I first saw him. Well I didn't want to disappoint him. Say your prayers kid! 

We all cry out and charge at him. 

The setting was perfect for his demise. A flash of lightning, a clap of thunder, pouring rain, a running Pikachu. Wait a minute. Pikachu? 

The little rat was on its feet again and had run up onto the brat's shoulder. It jumped off it and towards us. It all happened so fast! 

"PIKACHU!!!" the little rat cried and a lightning bolt hit it. 

NO! MY ONLY CHANCE! BLOWN BY A RAT! 

It seemed to explode and all I felt was a surging shock through my body before everything went black. 

I woke up the next morning and they were both gone. I felt like a roasted Spearow and I knew I was a mess. I headed home to rest up and to preen myself. 

I swear on my life that we will meet again, and when we do, he will regret ever coming back. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
The End  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

So what did yaz think? ^_^ This was a first for me and it was fun! Toss me a review and I might get around to doing another part from the episode 'Pallet Party Panic' when this Spearow returns. Or I might do another part with a different pokemon Ash came across, if I can find one. ^_^ Thankies for reading! Until next time, Slán! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


End file.
